Image processing tools such as Microsoft's Digital Image Suite (trademark), Adobe Photoshop (trademark) and Illustrator (trademark) are known and there is an increasing demand for such tools both in the domestic and professional markets. One common task carried out using such tools is to paste a piece of one image into another image or into other locations of the same image. This type of operation is useful for correcting, repairing or modifying digital images such as digital photographs as well as for creating photo-montage. However, several problems arise including the fact that seams are typically introduced between the edited region and the rest of the original image. Image blending is therefore required in order to minimize the appearance of such seams. In addition, it is required to simplify the actions needed by the user in order to operate the image processing tools as well as to provide a tool that operates quickly and effectively.